The Legends of Ninjago
by jaquelinewright
Summary: This is my version of Ninjago. I do not own Ninjago or any of the character, and will change quite a lot of things.
1. Prologue

**Please R&R! I love hearing your feedback. x**

PROLOGUE

The streets of Tokyo were filled with people even at the late hour. But past the bright lights, glass towers and storey high billboards the roads grew thinner and darker.

Chen's noodles stood in the centre of one of those streets. It was small, and grubby, with a flashing sign outside that said 'The best noodles in Tokyo.'

This was subject to opinion.

The bell on the door of Chen's noodles rung as a small man left holding two cardboard noodle boxes. He had told the pretty girl at the till that one of the boxes was for his girlfriend, but no such girlfriend actually existed - he was going to spend the night making his way through two dangerously cheap boxes of takeaway noodles, on his own.

The streetlamp flickered and the man shivered as a cold breeze swept through the street. He turned to walk down the alleyway that lead to his house when he stopped. A hooded figure stood in his path, barely visible in the half-light.

''Hello?'' the first man asked jauntily, grossly misreading the situation ''Are you OK?''

There was a profound silence. Even the usual sounds of sirens and cars weren't audible. It was as if he'd stepped into a different reality.

The first man walked towards him, oblivious to the danger that lay ahead. Maybe it was just a guy smoking in the alleyway and he could walk on by-

Slowly, the shadowy figure turned his head. Even in the darkness his eyes shone a bright red. He lifted a bony hand inside his jacket and withdrew a gun.

The first man dropped his noodle boxes and stumbled backwards. He turned to run but every inch of his body seemed to be frozen by some force. He screamed, and the last thing he ever saw was the cold, cruel smile of the man in the alleyway before he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

Kai Smith groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. The sounds of children had begun and it was only 7:00 am.

''Kai? Are you up?'' asked his twin sister, Nya.

Kai merely grumbled and muttered undecipherable swear words and lazily sat up.

Nya was already awake, and dressed in her grey uniform that she hated. Kai smiled as he noticed the subtle changes she had made to it; her worn leather jacket worn over the top and her ancient superstars on her feet.

If you walked into their shared bedroom you would instantly know which side belonged to whom - Nya's was very organised and tidy (and smelt faintly of vanilla) and Kai's was a mess of covers, clothes and crisp crumbs.

And, of course, the other distinguishing fact, the one that kept them awake every night; they both lived in a children's home.

Their parents were, as far as they knew, nonexistent. They had lived in West Tokyo Children's home for as long as they could remember.

If people at school asked, their parents were dead. This seemed more bearable than ''they abandoned us''. Neither Kai nor Nya wanted their friend's pity.

Nya was putting her hair in a high ponytail as Kai went into the bathroom to have a shower. She glanced at the clock and sighed, knowing Kai was going to be late again.

''KAI!'' She yelled. ''YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!''

But he didn't hear her - he had begun to singvery loudly and off-key.

Nya snorted, and went downstairs.

She was greeted with the usual sight of the many children screaming over the cereal.

''YOU ALWAYS GET THE LAST SLICE !'' shrieked one of the littlest girls, face turning red.

Nya reached over and prised the jammy toast from the little girl's friend's hand, and splitting it in two and handing a half back to each of them.

Both girls stopped crying and looked up at her in amazement.

Nya grabbed a bagel from the bread bin and went through to the hallway.

Just as she was leaving Kai came bundling downstairs, hair a mess as usual.

''I'm not late!'' he announced, jumping down the last step and pulling on his Nikes.

Nya rolled her eyes at him fondly.

They walked down the streets together, and they had to stop when Kai made Nya wait as he ran inside the newsagent's to grab a Lucosade and a packet of gum.

''Come _on_ Kai!'' she grumbled as he deliberated over peppermint or spearmint.

In other words; it was a very average start of day for the both of them.

How wrong they were.

They arrived at school five minutes before the bell. Kai pushed past the crowds of students in grey uniform towards his first class, Nya walking off in the oposite direction. Sheentered the classroom just as the bell went and everyone scrabbled to their seats. The teacher was already in his chair, just finishing off his breakfast McMuffin.

Whiping crumbs off his face, he began to do the register.

''Erin?''

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail lazily put up her hand. ''Here,'' she said, yawning.

The teacher frowned at her. ''Take off that jacket. It is not school uniform.''

Nya looked round the classroom. Her usual seat was taken, so she sat down in a seat away from her friends at the front row.

The teacher continued the register, accompanied by half-hearted 'heres.'

''Kai?''

There was a silence.

''Kai?''

Nothing.

A few people looked round to see if he was actually there.

Just then, the door opened and he stumbled in, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

''I'm here! I'm here.'' he winked at the class and there was a collective swoon.

The teacher looked at him disdainfully and went on. ''Nya?''

Nya looked up from her doodle and answered. She kept her notebook with her at all times, something that her friends would often tease her about. It was filled with drawings, sketches and occassional homework reminders were put in and forgotten about.

At the back of the room, Kai slumped down in his chair next to his best friend, Lloyd.

During the last parents' evening, Kai's social worker had been told that he was a 'charming boy who sometimes had trouble concentrating under the influence of his friend Lloyd.'

Lloyd's parent had been told that he was a 'lovely boy who sometimes had trouble focusing under the influence of his friend Kai.'

In short, the pair of them together would to things like throw coke bottles at each other from the other side of the classroom, do impressions of the teachers every time they spoke, scrumple the worksheets into a ball and play football with it.

Lloyd was not actually stupid, he just hated the school, the teachers and the work. He had 'anger problems,' and was known to lose his temper and storm out the classroom, and run home.

Kai on the other hand, _wa_s actually stupid and was known to give answers so wrong that teachers would assume he was joking, say nothing, and then never ask him anything again.

''Where were you?'' Lloyd muttered to Kai.

Kai simply pulled a packet of chocolate buttons from his coat pocket and handed it to him. ''The vending machine,'' he said, mouth full of chocolate.

The rest of the day carried out as usual, Kai got a told off for chewing gum, and then got a detention for putting more in after he'd spat it out.

Nya had only got a detention once in her whole time at high school, for taking her goggles off during a science experiment ( although it was agreed by Nya's friends that this didn't really count).

But, in English, five minutes before the bell went for the end of the day, the teacher, Miss Saunders called her up to her desk.

''Nya?'' she said sternly. ''Can you explain this?'' she held a small note in her hand that read, ''I hate Miss Saunders!''

Nya shook her head. ''I don't know what that is.'' she said truthfully.

The whole class had fallen silent in anticipation.

Miss Saunder's voice seemed very strained. ''Well, I found it in your jotter that I was marking...''

Nya gasped. ''I swear... I didn't-''

''Detention!'' Miss Sauders barked.


	3. Chapter 2

That was how Nya found herself tentatively hovering outside the door of the detention room after school. Did she go in, did she wait outside, did she turn around and pretend nothing had happened-

She heard a cough from behind her. ''Excuse me...?'' a voice said.

Nya whipped round and realised she had been blocking the classroom door. The boy in front of her was tall, with curly brown hair that was shaved shorter at the sides. He wore a dark blue jacket over his school shirt that matched his eyes. Light freckles dusted his nose, and when she looked closer (not that she was looking, of course) she saw he had a small notch in his right eyebrow.

Nya Smith wasn't an insecure person. She had no trouble talking to boys and was confident in herself-

''I-I-I'm sorry t-t-this is my first detention so I don't r-really know where to go. I mean, it's not really my _first_ d-detention but I can't r-remember where-''

The boy simply stared at her, confused. She remembered she was still blocking the door, and stood to the side, letting him enter.

He dumped his stuff down at the second back row, and Nya followed nervously, sitting behind him so he couldn't see her blush.

At last, Lloyd sauntered into the room and sat at the back next to Nya, who smiled.

''What are you doing here?'' he hissed. ''You _never_ get in trouble!''

Nya leaned over. ''Miss Saunders said I'd written a note saying I hated her, and I hadn't!''

Lloyd looked at her sceptically. ''Are you sure you didn't?'' he asked. ''I have heard you mention that you hate her...''

Nya glared at them, annoyed that they didn't believe her. ''Where's Kai?'' she asked, changing the subject.

But Lloyd had no time to answer because at that moment, the teacher arrived.

From first glance Nya thought he looked like someone who should be guarding an a temple in ancient China. He was old, and had a long white beard. His head was concealed under a battered looking kasa and he walked in with the attitude of someone leading warriors into battle, not supervising a detention. Everyone held their breath as if waiting for instructions that they would immediately follow, and Nya could feel the tension in the air as the man strode into the centre of the room.

''My name,'' he said, in a voice that was barely a whisper, ''Is Sensei Wu.''

There was a puzzled silence.

''Are you new?'' asked a girl.

Sensei Wu frowned. He had been expecting a more impressed audience. ''I suppose you could say that, yes.''

There was another uncomfortable silence.

''Are we not going to... you know take our books out?'' a boy said, looking expectantly at the the man, as he went to sit at his desk.

''I suppose,'' he said with a shrug. ''If you really want to.''

Everyone, including Nya tentatively reached into their bags and pulled out their books.

The boy in front who Nya had spoken to turned round and whispered, ''He's a bit...different to the other teachers we've had, isn't he?''

Nya laughed quietly. ''I wouldn't know, are all detention teachers like this one-''

''Nya! Jay! _Quiet.'' _Wu said sternly.

Nya stopped, then thought about what he had just said. ''If you don't mind me asking,'' she began, ''How do you know my name?''

Wu's eyes glittered above his frowning face. ''You look exactly like your mother.'' he said.

''You knew my-''

But Wu continued to pace the classroom, ignoring her.

''Can you explain what is going on?'' asked the girl at the front again.

''What is your name?'' asked Wu.

''Erin.''

''Well, Erin, I am here to recruit you all to join a sercret vigilante force to stop an undead evil from destroying the world as we know it.''

Erin snorted. ''I thought we were here for detention.''

Sensei Wu brought his face close to Erin's. ''Are you accusing me of lying?'' he spat.

Nobody spoke or made any sound.

''Yes.'' Erin said, lifting her chin defiantly.

Wu stepped back quickly. ''Good.I like a pupil who stands up for themselves.''

Erin smiled smugly and leaned back in her chair. ''Tell us about this so-called vigilante force then.''

Sensei Wu knew then that no one the room believed him. He was used to that.

''Have you heard the legend of Ninjago?'' he asked the group.

**Please Read and Review! I love hearing your advice on how to make it **

**better!x**


End file.
